The Slayer Pack
by littlebae
Summary: "The evil seemed to be quiet. Until now. Bad times are coming back and I am not sure if I can handle it anymore. And this is me,Buffy Summers,talking about my personal life."


**The Slayer Pack - Chapter 1**

I was just sitting on the stairs of our garden and listening to the birds,feeling the fresh summer breeze. So much pain has happened on this place. So much anger,sadness and grieving.. All the fights and wars that have been striked here. I was a teenager when I moved to Sunnydale. But it didn't took me long to find out that there is no way to run away from the whole slayer thing. "_It is your destiny"_ they say. And that I had to accept either if I wanted to or not. And now I am here. This is the place where evil's always had it's home. This is Hellmouth.

"Buffy?" I turned around when I heard a familiar voice. Willow. "What are you thinking about?" She asked me and sat on the stairs right next to me. "All the things that we've been through. And yet,we're still here."  
"Well,looks like we must be doing something right." She answered me with a little smile. Willow just got back together with Tara,so she would probably be smiling even if I'd throw a frog on her. It's nice to see her happy again.

"... so I grabbed his arm and told him not to ever play with me again and.. You're not listening to me." I looked at her confused,because I had no idea what she was saying. I should stop living the past so much.

"Sorry,Will. I just.. I don't feel very well." She gave me a sad but understanding look. "It's because of Spike,isn't it?"  
"What? No,no it's just.. it's nothing,really." She stood up and took my hand. "Okay. Let's go get some food,you've been sitting here for centuries.

The first place we went to was kitchen. "Hi,baby." Tara welcomed her girlfriend with a tight hug and a little fly kiss. "Hey.. what's the nice smell?" They act like I'm not there. Hello.. one hungry slayer in here! "I made an Escabeches for lunch."  
"I have no idea what that is,but it just sounds sexy." Willow leaned to her lover,kissing her -this time more passionately. "Go get a room,I'm hungry!" I almost yelled at them with laugh,breaking their kiss.

"Okay,okay.. we'll stop." Tara said giving the red head a little smile. "You know that I love you guys,but do me a favor. Save little bit of your love life for some alone time.. okay?"

"Oh,believe me,this is nothing against what she's doing when..."  
"Okay,time to go eat!" Tara yelled before Willow could even finish her sentence.

-  
"I asked Xander to join us tonight. We haven't seen him much these days,since he took that new job."  
"Yeah,sure. And what is he working on?" Oh damn,I forgot to tell them that he's helping build new Sunnydale high. It gives me goosebumps thinking about this school being renewed. It brings back so much terrible memories. Sometimes I'm not even sure how we survived through high school.

"Earth calls Buffy..!?" I quickly turned back to Willow at this. Guess I drowned into old memories too deep. "Sorry,Will. It's Sunnydale high. He's helping with renewing high school." I'm sure I wore the same confused look on my face as she has right now, when I heard the news. "Yeah,I know. It's crazy that they are bulding at the same place where so much people have died."  
"Crazy? I'd say insane! And.. are they brainless?! Sure,they don't know what's underneath,but can't it at least seem weird to them -all these murders and dead bodies. I know what. I'll just tell them that there are ghosts or something,and maybe they'll cancel it!"  
Sometimes this girl is like Einstein in a woman's body,but in the other time..  
"Yeah,nice plan. Hope you'll like the food in madhouse." She rolled eyes at me. "Then what will we do?"

I'd like to think that everything will be okay. At least keep everyone else in this thought. The hellmouth will do it's job again,but this time,we can't help. We're not the high school outsiders that fight evil during the lunch break anymore. We are not the people we used to be. We've grown up. Deep down we know that we will never live normal life,but can you blame us for trying to run away?

"I don't know,Will.." My answer was interrupted by loud door bell sound. "It's Xander,I'll go there." I told her and went to the door.

He's here early. I looked down at my body and realized that I spent the whole day in pyjamas. "Wait a minute!" I yelled at the door and quickly ran upstairs. Dawn's room door was opened a little,just for my eye to see what is going on in there. "Jesus,Dawn!"  
My sister was sitting on the bed and making out with some guy. "Buffy! Haven't you ever heard about knocking?!"  
"Well,I would knock, if your door had been closed..!?" Dawn turned to that guy mouth saying -You didn't close the door?- And he just raised his shoulders as an answer. "God. We'll talk about this later." I closed the door behind me and ran into my room. I quickly picked some clothes knowing that I'll change for the Bronze later anyway. When I got to the door,I pulled down the handle and opened it.

"Hey B,did you miss me?" Oh my god. It can't be..

"Faith."

* * *

**At first I wanna thank you just for reading this. It took me a while to write it,I tried to do my best,but still I am not a writer,so I know very well that it's probably nothing great.. but I really hope that at least someone will like it. And if you do,please leave a review so I know that there's a reason to continue writing. Next chapters will be longer,cause I couldn't tell much about this story in a first chapter,and I should probably tell you that I LOVE cliffhangers so.. have fun at that,hehe. -I'll let you know about uploading new chapters on my Instagram and Twitter. And I realize that this is starting to be longer than the chapter so I'll just stop writing.**  
**Bye guys, and thank you again (:**

**Instagram:**  
buffythevampireslayer , and personal dummyandi

**Twitter:**  
btvsofficial , fflittlebae


End file.
